First Class
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: Scott Summers was kidnapped and taken to Three Mile Island. When he and his friends escaped...they were taken in by Professor Charles Xavier, who was a mutant...like them. They are his first class. They will become the X-Men. Some Scott/Jean.
1. I Start To Hear Voices

So I was bored in English class, and this just popped into my head. I had just watched _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_ the night before, and the stuff that happened at Three Mile Island was getting stuck in my head.

About English class: _Black Elk Speaks_. If you've read it, I ask you what compelled you to read it. If you're reading it now, I pity you. If you'll have to read it in the future, I tell you to have courage. If you'll never have to read it, I'm jealous of you. I'll also advise you against reading it. No offense to the Native American cultures, but I just didn't like the book, and neither did anyone else in my entire sophomore class. Just saying.

Anyway...this is the last part of Origins from Scott's POV. It will continue into a longer story, I promise.

* * *

It all started with the voice. That mysterious voice. I couldn't see, but I heard a man's voice inside my head, a voice that was kind and warm…a voice that would change my life forever.

I guess I had been in captivity for no more than a few hours, but I couldn't tell where I was because of a visor that shielded my eyes. Then there was a commotion, and we were set free. I don't know why…or how. The guy, Major William Stryker, didn't seem too intent on letting us go in a hurry. We were shot at; left behind…it was a mess. Anyway, our group was running along, and as we came to a halt, I heard that voice for the first time.

_Go left,_ it told me. I was confused at first, but I didn't doubt that the voice was real.

"Left," I told the girl who was holding my hand.

"What?"

"We go left," I said firmly.

"You can't see," she said uncertainly. But I wasn't going to let it go. I knew that the voice was on our side.

"Trust me." I could almost feel her anxiety, but I reached for her shoulder, and we headed left.

She pulled on my arm a little while later, saying, "Stop! This can't be the way!"

"This is the way," I disagreed, breathless.

"How do you know?" she asked urgently. I hesitated, thinking about that for a moment.

What was I supposed to say, that I heard a voice? That I'm hearing voices? I doubt she would've believed me.

"I just know," I said, nodding frantically. "Come on." So everyone followed after me, and all the while, I was hoping that my instincts were right.

After being underground in that musty tunnel, I could smell the air changing. We had been led outside. I heard some sort of propeller, and figured that a helicopter or something was landing.

_It will be all right, Scott_, the voice told me. _My name is Charles Xavier. I'm a mutant, like you._

_I can hear your thoughts_, I thought back to him, amazed.

_Yes_, he responded simply._ And I can hear yours._

"You're safe now," I heard his reassuring voice out loud, speaking to all of us. I smiled in disbelief, and I felt in my heart that this man Xavier would really help us.

"Come on, let's go," I told the people behind me, and I still felt the girl's hand on my arm as we ran forward to our future…or whatever else Xavier would lead us to.

* * *

Yay! So what'd you guys think? I know it was really short, and I'm so sorry for that. If you've read any of my other stories, you know that my chapters are normally a lot longer. I just wanted an opinion for how it was so far, like if Scott's point of view is accurate, blah blah blah. I also know that it was all from the movie, so there isn't anything different.

I can say, though, that if you did like it, please review, because this one isn't exactly high on my priority list, but if I get a lot of reviews, I'll make it higher.

And from experience...it's hard writing from the POV of a guy who can't see. Once he gets his ruby glasses, it'll be a lot more descriptive and (in my opinion) a crap-load better.

Thanks-

William D. J. Watson


	2. I Have a Talk With The Professor

So...I think I promised you guys that I would make my chapters longer...whoops. I decided I liked my short chapters, so...sorry for those of you that were looking forward to a longer one. If that many people are reading this, anyway. ;)

Thanks to my reviewers, and to anonymous reviewer Emma- Cyclops (I'm sorry to say) isn't my favorite character. I find him a bit annoying. I've always liked Wolverine better. But whatever-since I've started writing this, my respect for Scott has gone up quite a bit. :)

On with the very short chapter 2-

* * *

We rode in the helicopter to Xavier's mansion in Westchester, New York. Everything's a bit fuzzy…but I clearly remember the pushing and shoving and the yells of delight coming from all of us…maybe even me.

None of us knew exactly what was going on. But I think…to all of us…what it really meant…was freedom. We weren't on Stryker's island anymore…we weren't being held captive anymore. Some of the other kids had been in there for years, and I could only imagine the joy they felt as the helicopter touched down onto the grass.

After we had gotten off, for what seemed like forever, I stood there, not knowing where to go. It seemed as if the girl who I had been trusting to be my guide had deserted me. But then I felt a hand gently grab my arm.

It was Charles Xavier…the Professor. He helped me into the mansion, and I smelled fresh varnish on what I assumed were the wood cabinets in the hall. We walked into his office that was down the hall. After he had helped me sit down on the couch, I heard him sigh. I frowned, frustrated. I wished I could see where I was…I wished I could see everything.

"Are you blind, Scott?" he asked me. I continued to frown, not sure exactly what to say. Was I blind? Would I have to stay this way forever?

"Yes," I answered, twisting my fingers nervously. "And no."

"How?"

"I can't see with this visor," I said, pointing at the thing that was covering my eyes. "But if you take it off," I continued hurriedly, "Lasers shoot out."

_And I can't control it,_ I thought to myself, ashamed. But, of course, I didn't remember that Xavier could read my thoughts anyway.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," he said gently. "Many mutants, much older than you, cannot control their power." He placed a hand on my hunched shoulder, and I reflexively straightened out. "You will learn, Scott. And I'm sure there is a way for you to see." Then I smiled, remembering my old sunglasses.

"Professor…before Stryker took me…I had these ruby glasses…they helped me see," I said hesitantly. "Do you-"

"I will get you new ones," he responded, and feeling the couch rise, I could only assume he was standing up.

"Uh…thanks," I said, standing up shakily. "Um…" But I hadn't even known what I was going to say.

"Yes?"

"What is this place?" I finally asked.

"You are at my school for the gifted," Xavier said simply. "For mutants. Your group will hopefully be my first class of many." And I smiled.

_Here, I'll be treated just like everyone else._

_I'm meant to be here._

_This is my home._

* * *

Did you like Scott's first experience with Xavier and all that stuff? I have the next chapter ready to post, but I want to get a few reviews for this chapter first before I post it.

Anyway, up next- a new student comes to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. This certain student is very...talented, you might say.

Hoping for reviews! Thanks-

William D. J. Watson


	3. I Discover Too Much

Okay, so I had actually not expected people to like this story, but from the few reviews I've gotten, all the feedback was positive.

Thanks, you guys! And anyway, I hope that there are more people reading it, and I'd be really happy if you guys did.

Again, I'm sorry that this has taken me a LONG time to post (I thought I'd be able to a week ago) and sorry that the chapter is so short. But I guess you can only take so much X-Men at a time. :)

On with the story-

* * *

I settled down on my new bed, reveling in my newfound sight. Everything was literally in ruby-colored glasses, but I could see.

I was at a school for people like me; I was at a place where reading minds and turning into crystal was considered normal. And…I had friends. Even before I had known I was a mutant, I was always an outcast. I was always the weird kid whose parents had died in a freak plane crash. From the way they treated me…I wouldn't be surprised if they thought I caused it.

But here…at what I learned was called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters…I could learn in a comfortable environment, with other kids who had most likely been through the same things as me.

The girl who had helped me on the island was named Emma Frost. She was fairly pretty with blond hair and somewhat of an attitude. I didn't know any of the other kids by name, but many of them left soon after we had arrived. They didn't very much like Professor Xavier's sheltered environment.

But they were replaced as quickly as they had left, and they were soon forgotten. I was soon joined by an African girl who could control the weather, named Ororo Munroe, a year or so younger than me, and a boy named Hank McCoy who was covered from head to toe with deep blue fur.

Hank and Ororo became my closest friends…but then_ she_ came.

One morning, I woke up late, not having set my alarm. Panicked and worried that Xavier would be mad at me, I dressed, quickly ran my fingers through my hair, and dashed down the hall, shoving the door to his office open.

"Good morning, Scott," said the Professor, a smile on his face. "What can I do for you this early in the morning?"

"Wasn't there- isn't- where's every-" My eyes widened and I groaned, my shoulders slumping. "It's Saturday?"

"Indeed it is, Mr. Summers," he said, that smile still on his face. As I turned to leave, he called out, "Oh, but while you're here…I'd like to introduce you to a new student." I turned around and tilted my head, questioning. I opened my mouth to ask a question, but then I saw her.

She was standing off to the side, her emerald eyes large and her red hair shining in the early morning sun. She slightly looked up when she heard me approach her, and she smiled shyly. Girls never having been my area of expertise, I looked nervously back at the Professor, but he just subtly winked at me. I hesitantly extended my hand to the girl.

"Hi," I said. "I'm…" Whoa, what was my name, again? "I'm Scott." Oh, yeah. That was it.

She slowly accepted my hand and looked back at Xavier.

"Go on, Jean," he told her. Then he looked at me. "Give her a tour of the mansion, Scott. I'll meet you in the dining room in about an hour for breakfast." I nodded silently as I let go of her hand and we walked into the hall. She looked up at me nervously, and her green eyes shone brightly.

"I'm Jean," she said softly. "Jean Grey."

* * *

Hahaha, so now Jean's at the Mansion! I'm not sure if I wrote her exactly as she's supposed to be, since I made her more shy and unsure (from her Phoenix experiences). Did you guys like her?

Next up: Scott discovers the basement, Jean's powers become clear, and a certain man named Erik Lensherr has an argument with Professor Xavier.

Thanks,

William D. J. Watson


	4. I Promise to Keep Jean Safe

Hey, how have you guys been? I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything. But it's SUMMER now, so hopefully I'll be posting more in coming weeks. I'm sort of figuring out what the actual story behind this is going to be, and I think it's pretty cool, so...yeah.

Um...so...read on!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Previously in **_**First Class**_**…**

_As I turned to leave, he called out, "Oh, but while you're here…I'd like to introduce you to a new student." I turned around and tilted my head, questioning. I opened my mouth to ask a question, but then I saw her._

_She was standing off to the side, her emerald eyes large and her red hair shining in the early morning sun. She slightly looked up when she heard me approach her, and she smiled shyly. Girls never having been my area of expertise, I looked nervously back at the Professor, but he just subtly winked at me. I hesitantly extended my hand to the girl._

"_Hi," I said. "I'm…" Whoa, what was my name, again? "I'm Scott." Oh, yeah. That was it. _

_She slowly accepted my hand and looked back at Xavier. _

"_Go on, Jean," he told her. Then he looked at me. "Give her a tour of the mansion, Scott. I'll meet you in the dining room in about an hour for breakfast." I nodded silently as I let go of her hand and we walked into the hall. She looked up at me nervously, and her green eyes shone brightly._

"_I'm Jean," she said softly. "Jean Grey."_

-X-MEN-

Jean Grey sat beside me as we took our seats for dinner that evening. Normally I would've been annoyed if someone took the seat beside me (because either Hank or Ororo usually sat there), but I was hardly complaining. Every time she smiled and her bright green eyes shone, I experienced a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I didn't exactly know why at the time…but even for a mutant…Jean Grey wasn't normal.

"Scott?" her soft voice interrupted my disturbing thoughts. I blinked and looked to my side.

"Yeah?"

"What is this place?" she asked. I frowned, confused. Surely the Professor had told her about the school…surely she knew…who she was?

"It's a school for-" But she shook her head impatiently.

"I know_ that_," she said. "But there's…something else. I can feel it." Nonplussed, I shrugged.

_Feel it? Since when did this become the Jedi Academy?_

"Like…what?" I asked instead. But the look she gave me suggested she knew exactly what was going through my head.

"Like…the Professor knows more than he's telling any of us," Jean said, running her fingers through her deep red hair. For another moment, I was distracted by my own fantasies. "Scott?"

"Huh?" I shook my head to clear it. "I mean, I don't know. But Xavier's a good guy, Jean. He's going to help us." But even as she smiled brightly, I saw something deeper in her eyes. I had a feeling…for a moment…that maybe the Professor wasn't the only one concealing something.

And maybe…this redheaded girl who enraptured me…was beyond what I thought she was. Maybe…she just couldn't be helped.

And that thought made me sad. Silently, I swore to myself that Jean Grey would be safe…I would keep her safe. I wouldn't ever let anything happen to her.

"Do you promise?" I heard her soft, gentle voice ask. I gritted my teeth, and before I knew what I was doing, I extended my sweaty palm and closed it around her pale hand. She looked at me cautiously, her emerald eyes wide.

The next thing I said would change my life…probably forever.

"I promise."

-X-MEN-

A night or so after that, I found myself unable to sleep, which was weird. My younger brother Alex had always been the one that had trouble sleeping. I'd never had any problems. If you gave me a blanket and a pillow, I could fall asleep almost anywhere. But as I lay in my bed that night, something wouldn't allow me to sleep. I tried to close my eyes, but I fidgeted and turned, my body slowly covering in sweat.

Ever since I had met Jean Grey…it was like I'd entered into a new world. And maybe…maybe I had. There was so much that I didn't know about her…unlike my other friends. Ororo was from a village in Africa…Hank was a regular American kid who just happened to be covered in blue fur. But Jean…there was something that surrounded her that told me that she wasn't like any of the others. There was just something…almost like an invisible force…something so strong…that separated her from the rest of us.

At times, my curiosity almost got the best of me. But at other times…I almost didn't want to know. Something told me that I'd be better off not knowing. And me…being just plainly who I was…I couldn't help but to wonder: _Who can have the ability to scare me to death? What is Jean Grey hiding under her beautiful green eyes that look haunted and her flowing red hair that mesmerizes me? _

And it was on these thoughts that my mind dwelled as I accidentally entered a new part of Professor Xavier's Mansion…that would end up becoming my life.

I would risk everything…sometimes too much…for the team that ultimately ended up being affectionately known as the X-Men.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So...what'd you guys think? I'm going for the angsty angle, if you couldn't tell, so be sure to tell me if it's an epic fail or not :)

Thanks in advance,

William D. J. Watson


	5. I Sort of Get Introduced to the XMen

Wow, er...hey there guys! It's been a really long time, hasn't it? Since...last June, I think? When I promised I'd be posting more often? Well, yeah, about that...obviously I did not. But I had all this written since then, trust me. I've finally gotten bored enough to update my old stories, so I think you'll be pleased with my writing in this chapter. If anyone's still reading it, that is. I promise, I haven't abandoned it, I just have so much to do in real life.

Please, read on!

-FIRST CLASS-

**Previously in **_**First Class**_**…**

_Ever since I had met Jean Grey…it was like I'd entered into a new world. And maybe…maybe I had. There was so much that I didn't know about her…unlike my other friends. Ororo was from a village in Africa…Hank was a regular American kid who just happened to be covered in blue fur. But Jean…there was something that surrounded her that told me that she wasn't like any of the others. There was just something…almost like an invisible force…something so strong…that separated her from the rest of us. _

_At times, my curiosity almost got the best of me. But at other times…I almost didn't want to know. Something told me that I'd be better off not knowing. And me…being just plainly who I was…I couldn't help but to wonder: Who can have the ability to scare me to death? What is Jean Grey hiding under her beautiful green eyes that look haunted and her flowing red hair that mesmerizes me? _

_And it was on these thoughts that my mind dwelled as I accidentally entered a new part of Professor Xavier's Mansion…that would end up becoming my life. _

_I would risk everything…sometimes too much…for the team that ultimately ended up being affectionately known as the X-Men._

-FIRST CLASS-

As I stepped out of the elevator, I found myself staring at the silvery-white walls that seemed to be endless. I smiled in awe…or at least, I think I did. I might've just been staring with drool creeping down from my lips, because my mouth was hanging open. My eyes were extended as far as they could possibly be as I heard a voice call my name. I did know the voice…didn't I?

"Scott," the Professor's gentle voice repeated. So I did know the voice, after all. He put a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to face him, prepared to meet the glance of a disapproving teacher who had found a student who just happened to be skiving off a lesson. But he wasn't angry. He wasn't displeased. He was smiling warmly, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He simply said, "Walk with me," and so, of course, I did, my legs shaking slightly as I continued to stare at my surroundings that so contrasted the dark wood of the upper levels.

"What-" I cleared my throat, realizing I sounded like I had at the age of twelve. "What…is this place?" Xavier didn't answer immediately, his eyebrows narrowed in thought. For a moment, I thought it to be incredibly unfair that while I was thinking, he could easily read my thoughts, but when he was thinking, it was still a complete mystery to me.

"This place is…" His eyes bored into mine (or at least the red ruby glasses), and it wasn't the first time that I'd felt like he was tuning into the radio station that could be called "Scott's brain." Then he smiled suddenly. "This is our lower level. Welcome." But ironically, once he had said that, I started to feel awkward and out of place. I swallowed nervously.

"Um…yeah," I said, my voice cracking. "Uh…Professor…I'm sorry about-" Xavier chuckled good-naturedly and smiled that damn smile again.

"Curiosity is only natural, Scott," he said, looking around at the corridor himself. "Would you not agree?" He clapped me on the shoulder, stopping his pacing. "Yet…I sense that something else is bothering you." I looked down, suddenly very interested in my shoes, mindlessly fingering the top buttonhole on my shirt. "Trust me, Scott."

"Professor…" I looked up warily. "I don't mean to be…paranoid…but there's this girl…"

"Miss Jean Grey, am I right?" he asked, the twinkle in his blue eyes shining. For merely a second, that tendency of his bothered me, but then I was back to thinking, _Thank God he's listening to me…he's got to be the best teacher ever. _

He beamed at me, but I shook my head.

"It's not what you think," I corrected. "I'd like it to be, but it's just…" I broke off, my words having been jumbled. When I looked up into his still-smiling face, I blushed, my face turning the same color of my glasses. "What I meant to say, is…why do I feel like she's…" I stopped there to look warily at Xavier, who was nodding gravely, the smile gone from his face.

"Unusual?" he suggested. "Strange?"

"Well…" I struggled for another word, but I couldn't find one. "Yeah. Why is she so…different?"

"Jean is a very powerful mutant, Scott," he explained, the twinkle gone from his eyes. "I do not know if even she knows the extent to which it can be used. And I believe it would be unwise to inform her." I opened my mouth to argue, but a single glance closed it. I silently nodded.

"But…that doesn't explain the haunted look in her eyes," I suddenly burst out. My voice toned down a few levels. "Whenever I'm with her…I feel something…something that I can't even explain."

"When she was a very young girl…" Xavier looked at me, still frowning. "Jean will tell you when she is ready. If she feels that she can trust you."

"She can trust me!" I said confidently, standing up straighter on impulse. "I…" My eyes widened as I realized what I had been about to tell the Professor.

_I think I love her._

"Yes?" Professor Xavier's voice broke through my disconcerting thoughts and brought me back down to reality. I shook my head to clear it.

"Never mind," I muttered, sure that my face was turning a very violent shade of red. "I…I should go." And without another word, without looking back, I ran down the hall and stepped in the elevator that would take me back upstairs.

-FIRST CLASS-

How was it? I feel like my writing has greatly improved since last June, so I'd really like a review to see if I'm still writing Scott well or not. Or if you just want to drop me a line and ask "Hey, how ya doin'?" that's okay too. :)

Thanks!

Er...I guess my name now is Teddy R. Lupin. So, anyway, until next time! (Which I swear won't be that long from now.)


	6. I Kiss Jean Grey

Hey there guys! See, I told you it wouldn't be too long before I updated next. I want to give a special thank you to ** mselphabathropp109**, who was the only one to review my last chapter. I've noticed that I haven't gotten that many reviews for this story, and surely not as many as I got in the beginning. And, hey, you know, that's fine. There are still people reading, and as long as people are enjoying it, I haven't got a problem to post more.

Also, I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long...seeing as when I wrote it out, it was only a page long, I'm not surprised. I just wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger there. :)

So with all that said, I bring you chapter six of Scott's Adventures at the Xavier Mansion.

-FIRST CLASS-

**Previously in **_**First Class**_**…**

"_Jean is a very powerful mutant, Scott," he explained, the twinkle gone from his eyes. "I do not know if even she knows the extent to which it can be used. And I believe it would be unwise to inform her." I opened my mouth to argue, but a single glance closed it. I silently nodded._

"_But…that doesn't explain the haunted look in her eyes," I suddenly burst out. My voice toned down a few levels. "Whenever I'm with her…I feel something…something that I can't even explain."_

"_When she was a very young girl…" Xavier looked at me, still frowning. "Jean will tell you when she is ready. If she feels that she can trust you."_

"_She can trust me!" I said confidently, standing up straighter on impulse. "I…" My eyes widened as I realized what I had been about to tell the Professor. _

I think I love her.

"_Yes?" Professor Xavier's voice broke through my disconcerting thoughts and brought me back down to reality. I shook my head to clear it. _

"_Never mind," I muttered, sure that my face was turning a very violent shade of red. "I…I should go." And without another word, without looking back, I ran down the hall and stepped in the elevator that would take me back upstairs._

-FIRST CLASS-

The next afternoon, I gathered up what courage I felt inside my thin build and approached the room I knew to be Jean Grey's. My hand shaking, I softly knocked on the neatly polished wooden door. I took a deep breath as I heard footsteps cross the room, and as I expected, the girl with eyes that looked like emeralds and red hair that I could've mistaken for a fire opened the door. I swallowed, but forced a smile onto my face for her sake.

"Hey," she said quietly, taking my hand and leading me inside. She looked up at me, and without asking any questions Jean seemed to know that I wasn't okay. "Scott, what-" Her voice stopped short, and I realized how close we were to each other. I shrunk back, noticing how I (though I wasn't tall by any means) towered over her small frame. Clearing my throat to avoid what could officially be called an awkward silence, I stepped back a few feet.

"I'm sorry," I said, though I could feel my heart beating like it was out of control, just by standing near to her. "Jean…I should tell you something." I looked into her emerald irises that were filled with genuine worry and concern, something that I hadn't ever gotten much of before I was rescued from Three Mile Island. I think I took a step closer to her, only realizing that part later.

"What?" Her voice what slightly trembling, and she started to look away, but before she got the chance I lifted her chin up, if only with the gentlest of motions.

"I think you're right," I said. "Something else is going on here. I do believe you now. Maybe…maybe we could figure it out?"

"You believe me?" Jean asked, her beautiful eyes wide, as if she'd never heard the words before. And for a moment, if that, I was overcome with sadness for this girl that I barely knew. I didn't know anything about her, other than the fact that she was obviously here for a reason. Hell, I didn't even know what her power was. I knew she was strong, because she reeked of this sort of…ancient power. But how could that be a mutation?

"Yeah," I whispered, brushing my hand across her forehead, careful not to tangle my hands in that flowing hair. "I do." Jean tilted her head upwards, all the while keeping her mesmerizing eyes fixed upon the blue irises that were hidden behind my ruby glasses.

I slightly leaned down and before I could stop myself, before I could tell myself that I couldn't, I captured her soft lips in a simple kiss. She didn't protest, but as it continued, I just knew…that something was wrong. For a second, I was worried that I really was that bad at it. But I shrugged it off, for I noticed a few tears running down her pale cheeks, her thin body shaking. I gently touched her cheek and, as tenderly as a teenage boy can, wiped them away. Jean bit her lip, and in the next second, swiftly wrapped her arms around my waist, her head buried in my chest, as if scared that I was going to run away.

I carefully held her, my head placed softly on top of hers, my arms protectively around her shoulders. I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach…and in my heart. Something was seriously wrong with Jean Grey. She was hurt…deep inside. She was hurt, and I couldn't help her. Could I? It certainly didn't seem so.

"Scott," I heard her quite voice say, muffled by my shirt. It was so soft, that for a moment, I thought that I might've imagined it. She stood up straight and fixed her own sleeveless top that, in my opinion, enhanced the beauty that she clearly possessed. But I avoided looking, knowing that if I wanted her to trust me, to…love me, even…I couldn't afford it.

"What?"

"Scott," she repeated my name, her voice barely anything more than a shaky whisper. "I need to tell you something."

-FIRST CLASS-

Gah, the shortness of this almost disgusts me...I hate writing drabble-style things. I like to read long things, which my stories, except this one, generally are. :( So if you like short, then good...I hope you enjoyed this. If you're like me and like longer things...please try and find value in this story.

But hey! There was Jean and Scott's first kiss! Hope you enjoyed it...I'm not too sure about how it went. Please leave me a review to tell me how it went...if I get enough, I might even get another chapter up within the week! I love Spring Break.

Thanks, you guys!


End file.
